


The Big Night

by psycho0445



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Oscar 2017, ZPD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho0445/pseuds/psycho0445
Summary: My way to congratulate Zootopia for their Oscar.





	

It was dark in the small room in the more solitude part of the ZPD. Through the window in the door shone a light stream of light and muffled voices were heard through the hell brown and fairly thin door. The letters small mammal’s restroom stood in white capital letters under the window and the paint was still looking a bit fresh. The door knot which was normally just right for bigger animals like wolfs and tigers was moved a great length down to fit the requirements it needed for it’s smaller than average ZPD officer occupants.

 

Inside the room were the only two persons who visited regularly the former file storage. They were sitting on a wooden bench which was shaped like an L and had a table in the middle made out of the same light brown wood substitute the door was made of. On one side of the room stood a long cupboard on which a coffee machine, a small fridge and a microwave were.

 

Just opposite of the bench and the two mammals occupying it stood a TV on a little shelve with a videorecorder and some cassettes (yes I like the old wayJ).

On the TV was a big room in which many mammals sat in fine evening wear and with expansive accessories. They were all facing a big tribune on which stood a speaker's desk and a female white wolf and a big brown elk stood in front of it and moderated the whole event.

 

“Every second they are going to announce it, carrots.” Nick spoke to the small Bunny which leaned against him and he grabbed a big hand full of popcorn out of the bowl on her lap.

“I know you Nick.” She answered and the while hitting his paw added. “And take your hand out of my bowl you, thievish fox!”

 

“Thievish? You do me wrong, officer. I only wanted to remove a burnt one, my cute rabbit.” Nick gave her an offended look which quickly turned into a teasing smile, revealing it as fake.

“Right. And why do I see no burnt popcorn in my bowl then, dumb fox?” Judy teased him back. Nick just took a sip of his beer and smiled at her.

 

Normal Judy would have scolded him for drinking on duty but their shift was over since 30 minutes and they would have never arrived home before the start of the event. So the retreated into their private restroom. After all they were the only two mammals for whom it interior was in the right size.

 

“Look they are about to start the announcements!” Judy said bringing Nick to raise his eyes and look at the moderate sized TV.

He wanted to have a bigger one but after the trouble the had to go so that they would get this small room revealed that any further demands towards the Chief wouldn’t have done any good.

Only for this small room they had to go to the chief with a lawyer specialised with union law, but luckily Nick had still some favours to call in.

 

Now the white wolf and brown elk started to take turns in reading what movie won at what category. Then a mammal stood up and gave a little speech.

 

Nick noticed how Judy started to get anxious in her seat and her nose started to twitch.

He laid one hand on her should bringing Judy to look into his green eyes, seeing Nicks reassuring smile.

 

“Everything will be ok, Judy. They did a great job. And with such a great story about a handsome fox and a sly bunny they need to let it win.”

Judy seemed to calm down after this word and she looked back to the TV with a hint of a smile on her face.

 

Finally the announcers came to the category of the best movie of the year. Judy’s grip tightened around the bowl and she stared at the TV.

Even Nick looked trilled at the glimmering screen.

 

“And the Oscar for the best film goes to …” Said the wolf while Judy clenched her teeth in suspense.

“Zoomania” finished the Elk. (Zoomania is the German title for Zootopia)

Judy and Nick jumped out of their seats in joy and started to cheer. The Lion and sheep how made the movie started to approach the tribune and they were joined by a fox and a rabbit.

 

While they started to give their thanks and speak about the movie and the great experience, Nick looked toward Judy

“See I said that it would win didn’t I?” He locked triumphant at Judy who gave him a big smile and answered.

“I should really stop question you in this regards, cause if you are always right it gets boring.” He raised a brow and Judy sighed.

 

“Yeah you were right. SO happy now?” She said while rolling with her eyes.

 

“Not too bad.” He answered teasingly.

 

“So how about we celebrate at home a little more.” Judy suggested while leaving for the door.

“Well I would say the party just starts at home.” Nick said with a sly look in his eyes.

 

“You sly fox” Judy laugh.

 

They both left the room and Nick started to type on his phone.

 

“Now Delegato owes me 100 dollar.” Nick informed Judy who just said he could get them tomorrow.

 

After a little more tipping he stopped in the lobby of the ZPD and Judy turned to see a big smile on his face.

 

“Why the big smile Nick.” Judy looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

“Well we might got invited to the celebration of the movie crew in two days, carrots.”

 

Now Judy also began to smile but her expression dropped as Nick said. “Finally an opportunity to see you in that purple dress we bought for Jill´s marriage.”

 

Judy sighed and as he saw her expression he knew what she had in mind.

“No you can’t be seriously thinking about going to an Oscar celebration in your parade uniform.”

 

“Why not? I am the officer they depicted in the story so it would be fitting to come in my uniform.”

 

Nick groaned internally but he knew there was no going back now but he would try anyway. But later, now it was time they had fun.

 

Happy that he didn’t push her on the matter Judy turned and continued their way to their car and their home with Nick following right behind her thinking of a way to pursue her into wearing that dress.

 

 

_**Congrats on the Oscar Zootopia** _


End file.
